Sephiroth the One winged pigeon
by Sephy-Wephy
Summary: A spoof of The pigeon and the onion pie I don't recommend it yeah tis funneh. The title is suppose to be Sephiroth the one winged and Aerith the pink onion pie but it's too long xD I know my rhyming's bad.


Heh, yeah… I got the inspiration from some weird, poorly made movie clip from the old nickelodeon show "KABLAM!" I don't recommend it to anyone, I thought it was a little weird BUT it still gave me inspiration to get in touch with my poet side, besides, this is a bit different from it anyway. I will be repeating names a lot to keep the rhyming up (as it was in the clip.) NO WITNESS THE POWER OF SEPHY'S RHYMING SKILLS!

-

**Sephiroth the One-winged pigeon and Aerith the pink onion pie**

Sephiroth, the pigeon who could not fly,

Stood alone in a dark room ready to cry,

"Why oh why can I not fly?

Surely no one has it worst than I!"

He said with a sigh.

"No one has it worst than I…"

Said a voice nearby.

"Who said that and why?"

He asked looking from the corner of his eye.

"I am Aerith, the pink onion pie!

Your tale is sad, being unable to fly,

But life is much worst for a girl like I,

I'm stalked by Cloud, a blonde-haired bi,

And the camera always looks to my chest, never in the eye!

All because of the stupid perverted camera guy!

Please oh please kill me, let me die!

Kill me and I promise, I'll teach you to fly!

We'll meet in the Promise land, just you and I,

And don't try to 'do me' or do anything sly,

For I am a wise, talking onion pie!"

Sephiroth pondered then spoke his reply,

"I will stab you, and let you die!

Oh thank you Aerith, you kind onion pie!

Don't worry about me trying anything sly!

I'm not straight nor bi!

I am a gay pigeon guy!

I will also take care of Cloud the bi,

Plus the stupid, perverted camera guy!"

Then he, Sephiroth jumped way up high,

Came down and stabbed Aerith, the pink onion pie,

She fell to the ground and began to die,

There stood watching, was Cloud the bi.

His eyes began to water, then he started to cry,

"Why oh why did you kill my sweet onion pie!"

Sephiroth looked up at him, and began to sigh.

To him, Cloud was a hot, blonde-haired bi.

"Why love her, when you can love I?

Though I am a pigeon who cannot fly,

I am truly a nice, fun-loving guy!"

Sephiroth said looking the blonde in the eye,

But then turned away, for he was too shy.

And so he disappeared quickly, though unable to fly.

Here we are later, much time has gone by.

No one had heard from the dead onion pie,

Nor Sephiroth the pigeon who could not fly.

What became of Cloud, the blonde-haired bi?

And who was this mysterious, perverted camera guy?

Cloud stood guilty and ready to cry,

Mourning for his sweet Aerith, the onion pie.

And while this all happened he met this strange guy,

Ah yes, Kadaj, the strange silver-haired guy!

'He reminds of that pretty, gay pigeon guy!

The one who killed Aerith the pink onion pie!

For looking like so, Kadaj must die!'

Thought Cloud, the blonde-haired bi.

"Mother, is all asks I!

Why must you fight me, you stupid bi?

And now that I have her, I must say, goodbye!"

Said Kadaj, the mysterious guy,

As he jumped of the cliff with a box held close by,

The box that contains his Mother's head, you ask, why?

Kadaj the strange guy,

He was quite spry,

As he fell from the sky,

And soon disappeared, here's why,

Sephiroth had returned, now Cloud must die!

The two fought for a bit, Sephiroth and the bi,

But then all silenced, Sephiroth took to the sky,

One wing popped out of him, oh my!

Sephiroth was now the one winged pigeon, and able to fly,

Tired and worn, he wanted to see his friend, the pink onion pie.

Without a word, he went up high,

Then began to call "Onion pie! Onion pie!"

Aerith was soon in reach, ready to cry.

"Sephiroth! Look! You can fly!

Leave Cloud to suffer, that stupid bi,

All I really want is to find that guy!

The mysterious, perverted camera guy!

Who refuses to set the camera towards my eye!"

"As you wish, Aerith the pink onion pie,

Tis the least I can do, for you who taught me to fly,"

Said Sephiroth, then disappearing in the blink of an eye,

He went up to join Aerith, the pink onion pie!

Out sprang the perverted camera guy,

Who was thy?

It was Kadaj, he was the guy!

He fell into the arms of Cloud the bi,

"Let go of me, I'm not gay nor bi!

I want to join Sephiroth and that hot onion pie!"

Kadaj's hand reached to the sky,

Trying to touch the chest of the pink onion pie,

Closer and closer, his hand reached high!

He then disappeared, though I don't know why,

I guess Aerith liked the perverted camera guy!

So left alone and sad, was Cloud the bi,

Still guilty by the loss of Aerith the pink onion pie,

But who cares about him, not you nor I,

This story's about the gay pigeon guy,

And how his friend, the pink onion pie,

Helped him learn how to fly!

-

IS THAT POETRY OR WHAT? HAH! Yes I know it was bad, but I felt I had to post it. Feel free to flame me for dissing Cloud and Sephiroth, but it helped me with the rhyming. Yeah… um… so please review!


End file.
